From Everything to Nothing
by fenrirchick
Summary: After being abandoned by the Cullens, Bella has lost everything. After high school, she tries running away to college. But what, or who, will find her there?
1. Chapter 1

From Everything to Nothing – Chapter 1

The last 6 months have been Hell! She's been a useless zombie. It is time to get her act together, dust herself off and start all over again. But definitely not with that vile Mike Newton! God that jerk is worse than Edward ever was.

After thinking, Bella decided that her first order of business would be to go to La Push and see how all the guys are doing. Jealous wouldn't let her visit with her friends like she wanted to, the wolves were too dangerous. She could get hurt! Well, what did he think could happen to her while she hung out with a bunch of vampires! One was just as bad as the other.

After showering and washing her hair, she took her time finding a nice outfit. It was time for Bella to come back from the grave. Leaving a note for Charlie, Bella jumped in her old red truck and took off as fast as it would go. Seems like in the last few months the truck had started to get worse, guess she would ask Jake if he could look at it and see if there was any life left in it.

Arriving at the Black's house she caught Jake just as he was walking out the door. His surprise was worth all the effort. After a happy reunion he took off into the house to call the pack and tell them that Bella was there and then they went to his garage to visit. Bella filled Jake in on how the truck was running and he immediately started looking for the problem with it. When he finally finished she learned how screwed she was. The block had a crack the size of the Grand Canyon! Guess it was time to start looking for a newer vehicle.

About the time Jake finished with her truck and passed judgment on it the rest of the guys started showing up. The laughter and merriment got so loud that Billy came outside to see what was going on. He couldn't wait to get back inside and call Charlie to tell him what was going on. Those two old hens loved to gossip worse than a group of grandma's.

After about 5 happy hours of visiting, Bella had to head home to fix dinner for Charlie. While she cooked she thought of how she would be able to replace her old truck. It was a well-known fact that she couldn't afford a new one and only working part-time there was no way that she could get a loan to replace it with. Charlie didn't have the money to get a new car with either. He had stretched himself to the max when he had bought the old truck for her.

Later that night after Charlie had gone to bed Bella had a thought. Edward and them always kept large amounts of cash in the house. She wondered if maybe they had left any behind. She still had the key to the house that they had given to her. They said she was always welcome, that she was part of the family, that anything they had she was welcome to. Well now was as good a time as any to advantage of their generosity.

The next morning after Charlie left for work Bella gathered her stuff together and went to the Cullen house. Everything looked the same, nothing had changed. Except for the empty feel of the house and yard. Walking up to the front door Bella made plans on where she would look first.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, in my exuberance to post my first fic, I forgot a few things. This story is completed and I will update as often as I am able. In fact, if you like this well enough, the sequel is finished as well. I would also like to thank Wolfie Baby Girl, hasnoalias, crazyone with four kids and woezz for favoriting and following this story. Hopefully others will join you soon...**

**Other than that, I just forgot to mention that aside from a copy of each book and movie, I own nothing of Twilight. That honor is solely in the hands of SM.**

From Everything to Nothing – Chapter 2

Walking into Edwards's room, she decided that he owed her the most; she started looking for anything that could have money hidden in it. Looking into the closet she noticed a safe in the back corner. Walking closer she found that it needed a combination. Thinking for a minute she thought, my birthday! She was amazed when the door opened and there sat stacks of money.

Not wanting to be greedy, she only took about half of what was in there. She was astonished when she got home and counted it, $50,000. Well, time to call Jake! He would help her find a really good car with that!

An hour later Jake pulled up out front and Bella ran out to get in the car, off to the car lots with a sense of purpose. During the drive they discussed what kind of car Bella wanted, did she want a brand new car or a used car, was there any special color or accessories that she wanted in the car. Did she want a car or another truck? Decisions, decisions, too many make at one time. When they came up to the first dealership they decided to stop and look around and see what they could find. Bella found several cars that she liked but didn't want to make a decision until she knew what else was available to her.

After about 3 hours Bella decided on a sweet little number. It was a solid black Mustang convertible with red leather interior. It was love at first sight. The salesman and Jake worked out a really good deal for her and Bella pulled the cash out of her pocket to pay for it. After all the dealings were finished Bella decided that she was going shopping for herself. Jake turned down her offer to join her at the mall and jumped in his car and took off before Bella could try to change his mind. Bella reached the mall and found a good spot to park and proceeded to go shopping. When she finally got home she almost had a whole new wardrobe. Charlie was gone out of town to a conference so he didn't know any of what was going on so Bella took her time carrying everything in and putting it away. After a light dinner Bella decided to take her new car out for a quick ride just because she could and because it was fun. Without really thinking about it she found herself pulling up at First Beach. She was really surprised to see a bonfire on the beach and decided that she could still go for a walk if she steered clear of the group sitting there.

As Bella was walking along she heard familiar voices coming from the group and looked around to see who it was. There sitting around the bonfire was the pack and all their imprints. Jake was the first to see her and recognize her but soon the whole pack was surrounding her and begging her to join them. All the guys fell in love with the new car and they all wanted a chance to drive it. Bella shot them all down by telling them that not even her dad would be driving that car. Shortly after Bella decided that she needed to get home. School started back the next morning and she needed to get a good night's sleep so she would be ready for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm glad to see that someone out there is reading. Hopefully I'll get my first review soon. On that note, it's going to be a few days before I can get to the internet again so I thought I would go ahead and post Chapter 3 for you. Enjoy it!**

**If any part of Twilight was mine, I would be able to post daily...**

From Everything to Nothing – Chapter 3

The next morning Bella got up early enough to take a shower, wash and dry her hair, and get into one of her new outfits. When she left the house she was wearing a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans, a black low cut, body hugging top, black boots, and a black leather jacket. Her hair was hanging in loose waves down her back and a knowing smile on her face. As her confidence in herself increased her klutziness steadily decreased and by the time she reached the parking lot everyone was shocked at the new Bella climbing out of the hot new car in the parking lot.

When Bella got home that night she immediately started filling out college applications. By the next morning she had a stack ready to be mailed off so she stopped at the post office on her way to school to send them out. That was the way her days went for the rest of the week. By Friday Bella was ready for Charlie to come home so he could see that she was finally over Edward. Instead when she got home Friday afternoon there was a strange police car sitting in her driveway waiting for her.

As Bella got out of the car, two officers walked up to her. After introducing themselves to her they asked if they could go in the house and talk to her. It was her darkest hour. The officers were from Seattle where her dad had gone to his conference. During one of the meetings he was at a stranger had walked into the room and opened fire on the occupants. Charlie was the first to be hit and was killed instantly. The officers asked if there was anything they could do for her and then quickly escaped before the water works started.

The first thing Bella could think of was that she needed Jake. She ran to the kitchen and called the Black's but nobody was home so she tried calling Sam. When Emily finally answered the phone she couldn't understand anything that was being said, the only reason she knew who was calling was that the caller ID gave a name for the number. She promised to have someone there as soon as possible.

15 minutes after hanging up the phone the front door flew open and Sam, Jake, Quill, and Embry came running in the room. The sight that was waiting for them was the saddest thing they had ever seen. With a lot of effort and even more crying they finally got an answer to what was going on. Jake called his Dad and told him what had happened; he said he would have Sue Clearwater bring him over immediately. Then Jake pulled out Charlie's old phone book and found the number for Renee and tried to call her. The only thing he was able to get was an answering machine that was full. Finally Jake found Bella's cell phone and discovered a different number for Renee and called it. The shock of that call had all the guys shaking in fury. Renee told Jake to give Bella her condolences but she would not be coming to Forks and Bella was not welcome to come home either.

Billy, Sue and Sue's daughter Leah along with Emily showed up a few minutes later and couldn't believe what they were hearing. When Bella refused to go home with any of them Leah decided that she would stay there and help Bella and keep her company.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I got net access faster than I thought I would. I am so glad that ya'll seem to be enjoying this story. With that in mind, I present to you Chapter 4. I would like to thank WannabeAuthor2545, huskeylove97, YesReally, and skye glass for joining the Favorite/Follow party. And if someone would be kind enough to be my first reviewer, I will be glad to reward everyone with Chapter 5 just as quickly as possible. And if I get more than one review, I might even post the first chapter from one of the other fics that I've already finished...**

**Disclaimer: It's mine... all mine... maybe... possibly... nope, not even close. Dang it!**

From Everything to Nothing – Chapter 4

With the help of Sue and what was left of the Forks Police Department a funeral was arranged for 3 days later. It was a quiet service attended by almost every member of Forks and representatives from Police stations all over the state and as far away as Canada and California.

Bella kept herself together and put in even more effort to her school work and by the end of the school year she was graduating with honors. She was also the only person in the class that didn't have a single family member in the audience to see her receive her diploma. There was a large group to see her though; the entire pack was there with their imprints and families. They had never been prouder of their little sis than they were that night.

Bella received several letters of acceptance from universities all over the country and she finally decided on going to Dartmouth. She had two months to get herself all packed up, do something with the house, and move across country before she started school. She decided to rent the house out to Sam and Emily since their house was falling down around them and she knew that they would take care of the place for her. She also decided that she would take 2 weeks for the drive cross country so with her car packed up and everything else boxed up and in the attic she said goodbye to her friends and climbed into her car.

The drive was interesting and she saw a lot of sights that she would never have seen if she had flown, but the trip was long and the first thing she did when she got in the room was to call Jake and Billy and let them know where she was and that she was doing alright. She never called Renee and never got any calls from her. Bella was alone now and had to learn how to be a survivor, she had a bad year but it had made her into the person she was always meant to be. She was strong, sure, able to take on any task, a survivor that she could be proud of.

Little did she know what she was headed into when she reached school. She already had her dorm assignment and knew she had two roommates but didn't know anything about them including their names. Who knows maybe she would be able to make some new friends. Until then she still had a long road to travel.

After almost two weeks Bella finally pulled into the college grounds. She drove around a little till she found her dorm building and proceeded to start unloading her car. After checking into the dorm and getting her room key Bella made her way up to her new home. There was music playing from inside and the first thought that went thru Bella's mind was that at least they liked the same kind of music. She opened the door and found her bedroom and went in without seeing anyone. After she got everything unloaded and put away she finally went hunting for her roommates.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I still haven't received my first review, but I do have two new fans to thank. To Mercyrus and babestac99, welcome to the party and thank you for joining us. With that said, on with the show...**

**Disclaimer: I checked again. Still don't own it. **

From Everything to Nothing – Chapter 5

When Bella walked back into the study area of their room she got a terrible surprise. Her roommates were Alice and Rosalie. She had finally gotten over them and wham there they were again! She ran downstairs and asked for a room change but there were none available, she was stuck. Well maybe not, they didn't seem to recognize her so maybe she could be Izzy instead of Bella! She could say she was from Jacksonville, FL and just not get into her background. That could work, especially if she didn't spend a lot of time with them. She would stay in her room and do her own thing. Just because they were sharing a room didn't mean they had to hang out together right! Well, she could pray anyways. For now she had to go back upstairs and make her daily phone call to Billy and let him and Jake know that she had arrived and that she was safe. After that, well she would find something to do if nothing but go to bed.

When Bella got back upstairs things were even worse. Now the room contained Rosalie and Alice, it also had Emmett, Jasper and Edward in it! Mumbling apologies for intruding she rushed thru to her bedroom and shut and locked the door. This was going to be a long term with the whole Cullen family here. Why didn't she go to the University of Alaska like she had originally thought about? Oh well, she was hungry and it was time to escape from the confines of her room and go searching for food.

As she came out of her room she noticed that it was very quiet. Looking around she found a note saying that they had gone to a club on campus and she was welcome to join them. Instead she found the nearest fast food place, got her dinner and went back to her room and pulled out her favorite book.

The next morning at 6 am there was a knock at her door with an excited voice yelling that it was time to get up. There was a lot to do today, register for classes, decorate dorm rooms, and of course shopping. Luckily for Bella she knew to expect this so she had invested in a pair of ear plugs and just rolled over and went right back to sleep. What she didn't know to expect was that the little pixie knew how to pick a lock. When pixie from hell said get up you either got up or you got attacked. What the pixie didn't know was that Izzy was a bitch when she got woke up!

Bella started yelling at the pixie which brought Rosalie in to see what was going on. They both were informed that when her door was locked it meant stay the hell out! They were also informed that she had an alarm clock to wake up to in the mornings she didn't need someone banging on her door. The only request she had of them was to leave her alone, she wasn't looking for any friends and she sure didn't need any.

At 10 there was a loud banging on her door, great what now! Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Edward. He was furious, why did I have to upset his little sister like that, she was just trying to be friendly. Was I just a bitch or what?

That was the final straw. How dare they treat her like she was the one who did wrong! After listening to him rattle on and on about how it was all my fault I told him to shut up and get everyone in the lounge. It was time to lay down some laws.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to post a new chapter. First of all, I would like to thank a few people who have joined the party: number09, ZAVACULLEN, twilight-love323, MakeMeAWhitlock95, sbcorn, JeaLouS150, Alexreeder17, Michelle1987, and misshotwolf. Special thanks to twilight-love323 who was my first review. To answer your question, it's not that they _haven't _recognized her, more like they haven't _seemed_ to recognize her. This is being told from her point of view so we can only go on her perception. To the Guest who reviewed, thank you as well. You brought up a good point and gave me a much-appreciated reminder. With that said, on with the show...

Disclaimer: Maybe if I wish hard enough... nope, still can't claim it...

From Everything to Nothing – Chapter 6

Once everyone was there and sitting around I finally came out and told them flat out. I hadn't done anything wrong that morning. I was in MY room sleeping, with the door locked. Just because I didn't get up and go running when she started banging on my door at 6 in the morning did not give her the right to pick the lock on my door so she could go running and jump on me! I told them all the same thing, I didn't come there to make friends and personally I didn't want to make any. Leave me alone and I would leave them alone. They could do whatever came natural to them; I would stay in my room, do my homework, and be alone to my little hearts content. I thanked them for their attention, turned around and left.

About a week later, everything was running smoothly for me so I should have known that it was going to hit the fan. I came in Friday after my classes to find the whole crew sitting in the lounge waiting for me. I gave them my normal look and turned to go to my room. I was immediately stopped by a very mad male yelling "Where do you think you going Bella?"

My shock froze me to the spot. I couldn't make myself move for anything, and the longer I stood there frozen the closer they got to me. Finally I got my feet to move and ran out of the room and straight to my car. By the time they got to the parking lot I was flying out onto the street. I drove for hours trying to make sense of everything that was going on. How they had found out, how I could stay away from them, what I could do to stop the horror that was my life.

Somehow I ended up at the mall. I decided that I could use a new outfit so I parked and went in. I walked around for about an hour before I saw the perfect outfit. A white, body hugging lace top, a pair of deep blue skinny jeans that looked like they had been painted on, a pair of deep blue boots with 4 inch heels and a black leather duster. After paying, I decided that I would go ahead and eat dinner before going back. I found a pizza place in the mall and ordered a slice and a coke and found a table to eat at. Once I finished eating I started back towards the dorm. On the way I had to past a grocery store and decided to stop and get myself some soda's that I could keep in my room.

When I got back to the dorm I was surprised to find the room dark and quiet. I forgot that Vampires don't need light so thinking I was safe I went barging in, they caught me before I got in the room good. Well, I guess it was time to answer some questions whether I wanted to or not. Excusing myself to take my bags to my room I grabbed myself a soda and went out to face the music.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Since ya'll seem to be eating up Chapter 6, I thought I would go ahead and post Chapter 7. And if I get one review/follow/favorite, I'll post Chapter 8 too. For those of you who are wondering, there are only 9 chapters to this fic. But there is a sequel already written. **

**ps: I still own nothing...**

From Everything to Nothing – Chapter 7

The first question was why? Why didn't I say anything? Why was I so mean to them? It took a few minutes before I could get my thoughts together enough to answer any on the questions. But first they had to answer my question. Why would they think I would just accept them back into my life after what they had done to me? Didn't my feelings matter to them? Who were they to make decisions about my life without even asking me what I thought. I told them that as soon as I found out whom my roommates were I requested a room change but there were none available.

The easiest question to answer was why. Simple, I was told I didn't belong in their world and it would be like we had never met so I was trying to live up to that statement. That immediately brought up questions about what I was talking about. So I told them everything that Edward had told me in the woods that day and how he had left me alone and lost without a backwards glance, how he told me that I wasn't good enough, how he didn't want me.

Rose, Alice, Em and Jasper all stared at me like I had lost my mind. Edward tried to sneak out the door before anyone noticed and attacked him. After my little speech I got up and went to my room and cried like I hadn't cried in months. I refused to answer my door and wouldn't speak to anyone. They tried the whole weekend and I refused to come out. When Monday morning arrived it was cold and blustery. Alice wanted to come in and help me pick an outfit like old times but I told her I already had my outfit for the day. She wanted to help with my hair and makeup; I told her I had already done them. Finally she backed off and I got ready for class.

The looks on their faces was priceless when I went out in my new outfit. Alice couldn't believe that I had picked out such a beautiful and fashionable outfit with no help but she kept her opinion to herself. I said good bye and left for class while they both just sat there in shock about the changes in me.

Rose finally got the idea to look into the news from Forks since they left and when they found the article about Charlie they both started to cry. When they found out that Renee had abandoned me they were lost. Alice grabbed her phone and called Esme. She told her everything that they had been told and everything they had found on the internet. Esme started to cry and promised that she would fill Carlisle in when he got home from work and they would be there the next weekend.

It was a quiet week, Bella stayed to herself, Alice and Emmett mourned the loss of their friend and little sister while Rose and Jasper couldn't believe how her life had turned out all because they had left. Nobody tried to talk to me, and Edward had to the good grace to leave me alone thank goodness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Merry Christmas? Maybe Happy Halloween. Anyway, here is a third chapter for today. Only one more to go on this story...**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's it. That's all. Just the plot.**

From Everything to Nothing – Chapter 8

The term was about half way over when there was a knock on the door late one Friday afternoon. Going to answer it, thinking it was the guys, I was surprised to find Carlisle and Esme standing there. I told them that the others would be back soon and turned to go back to my room when I was stopped by Esme. She begged me to forgive her for leaving me, for not taking time to at least say good bye. When I told her that not saying goodbye was the least of my worries they both broke down. Carlisle asked me what had happened to Charlie and I sat down and told him everything that I had found out about the shooting. I didn't leave anything out, how the police were waiting for me when I got home from school, how they hold told me the news and left me alone, how the pack had come to my rescue, how my own mother had turned against me and disowned me, how I had nobody I could turn to for love and encouragement, how I had stayed in that empty house alone because I had no family any more. When I finished I got up and went to my room.

I could hear Carlisle and Esme talking quietly in the other room and I heard the excited conversations when the rest of the family came in and saw them. A couple hours later I gathered up my books and left for the library, I had a big research paper coming up and was spending as much time as possible working on it. On the way I stopped and grabbed a burger and ate in the car. Around 11:30 that night I finally gave up on the paper and headed back to my room for some sleep, the whole family was waiting for me.

They all wanted to know why I hadn't contacted them to tell them that I needed them, why I had never contacted them for any reason. The look on their faces was priceless when I explained that I couldn't contact them, Edward had gotten ahold of my phone and deleted all their numbers. That was it as far as Carlisle was concerned. He sent Emmett and Jasper to find Edward and bring him back there immediately. It didn't take long before they came in dragging a very reluctant Edward between them. When he saw Carlisle and Esme he realized that he must have really messed up.

In Edwards's defense, he didn't know about what had happened to Charlie or with Renee. None of the rest of the family had told him about that stuff, but when he did find out and was confronted with the fact that everyone knew what he had done about deleting all the phone numbers and contact information he hit his knees and started to beg forgiveness. Sorry for him, I just didn't feel very forgiving at the time so I got up and went to bed.

After that night Alice and Emmett were always trying to get me to join them on outings but I always refused. Rose and Jasper stared at me like they were trying to figure out where they had gone wrong that I would abandon the family like that. Edward just stayed away. He didn't come to the room, he didn't speak when we passed on campus, and it was like he had promised, like he never had existed in my life until I got stopped one Friday on my way in from class. The Volturi were looking for me, I had to either be changed or killed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Who's ready for the big finale? Anyone? Well, since I'm not sure when I'll have internet again, I thought you should get it now. Besides, ya'll seem to be eating up the other chapters... And a big welcome to lilmissbecki who has joined our party. Thank you one and all for your support. If you want the sequel, let me know. Otherwise, thanks for reading and I'll see ya soon!**

From Everything to Nothing – Chapter 9

I already knew what my answer was going to be. Why would I want to be changed, none of my reasons for wanting that life existed anymore. None of my reasons for staying alive existed anymore. I would choose death!

The Cullen's tried everything to talk me out of my decision but they could not sway me. I finally got enough of their tactics and while they were out one evening I packed up all my belongings and moved them to my car. I then found a quiet out of the way space to park and started to live out of my car. I would change where I parked every night so it would be harder to find me, showed up at the last minute for class and was the first out the door after class to avoid them. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and wrote a note and slid it under the door of the dorm room that we had shared.

_Dear Cullen family,_

_Please forget about me, obviously I was the only one who thought that there was something there for us. Every reason I ever had for being changed was taken away from me so I have no wish to be like you anymore. Every reason I ever had for being alive has been taken from me so I have no wish to be alive anymore. Don't bother trying to find me, I've been planning this since the first day I stepped on campus, in fact by the time you read this it will already be too late._

_Sincerely_

_Bella_

Three days later there was a story on the news, 5 miles from Dartmouth College the burned out shell of a car was found. There was one body in the car. All the identifications reported that it was Isabella Swan, cause of death – suicide.


End file.
